Retribution
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: what if kelly was the daughter of hulk hogan and she had a baby by randy orton what will samantha do to take back what she thinks is hers...
1. Retributi0n

Complication

Kelly walked out of the meeting when she stopped and noticed randy arguing with his wife

Sam: what the hell are you looking at you dumb blonde

Kelly: excuse me

Maryse: who is she talking to listen Samantha I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on us

Sam: what are you even saying I hate your stupid accent

Randy: okay sam you need to leave you are at my job you can't just show up here

Maryse: you know what we are out of here uhhh….

With that she grabbed kellys hand and they stormed past randy and Samantha

(catering)

Maryse: You Know Kells you should really tell him

Kelly: no all he's going to do is blow me off and say that cadence is not his

Maryse: well somebody probably already told him

Kelly: what do you mean

Maryse pointed Kelly only looked to see her daughter sitting on randy's lap she then looked at randy and that's when she knew he had found out

Kelly: mickie what the hell

Mickie: sorry she ran out when I was using the bathroom I tried to catch her but she was already in randy's arm you know what she's going to my dads house she is never coming to any house show with me again

Randy looked at the little girl man did she look just like him then he got up and walked over to Kelly he leaned down

Randy: Cadance can you go with auntie ryse and auntie micks while daddy talks to mommy

Maryse: Oh dear god your in trouble I told you to tell him

Mickie: come on cadence

They walked off

Randy: you know that your so selfish

Kelly: How am I selfish I mean you left me

Randy: so how long were you going to keep this from me

Kelly: you know I figured you being the arrogant ass whole that you are you wouldn't want anything to do with cadence so I kept her from you

Randy: really well now that I know what do you want to do about this situation

Kelly: she's going to be staying with my dad and my sister while im on the road

Randy: okay what about my family my mom and dad would love to meet there grand daughter

Kelly: you know what randy I can't take this pressure from you right now

Randy: yeah go ahead run away that's what you do when things get tuff

Randy could see the tears welling up in kellys eyes

Randy: okay im sorry look I really want to be in cadance's life okay

Kelly: yeah right like Samantha would let you

Randy: what me and Samantha are divorced I have full custody of alanna

Kelly: really

Randy: yeah where do you think alanna stays at when im on the road she stays with my mom and dad

Kelly: oh well yeah I guess your right

Randy: look Kelly ever since I did what I did to you it has been crazy I loved you and I still do I just couldn't separate myself from right and wrong and I became so egostistical

With that randy was cut off with kellys lips crashing into his

Awwwww they where interrupted

Maryse: I So knew you guys would work things out

Randy: you guys have been there the whole time haven't you

Cadance: Maybe okay yeah daddy we have

Randy just smiled they all left the catering room little did they know Samantha witnessed the whole thing………

…**Did You like chapter one tell me what you think…..chapter 2 is guaranteed to be way better.. Much Love**

**X0X0X0ChannieX0X0X0**


	2. The Legacy

The Legacy

Randy: you know kell im so happy that we are able to be together

Kelly: yeah me to

Cody: randy look who we found

Samantha: let go of me

Randy: Samantha what are you doing here I thought you left

Samantha: yeah I was about to then I seen you cozying up with this slut and that stupid little brat of hers

Kelly: hey who you calling a slut you dumb whore

Randy: whoa kell calm down and Samantha were divorced and don't talk about my daughter that way

Samantha: oh so you have a child with blondie here I always knew you where no good but you know what randy I wont let you go

Randy: well Samantha your just gonna have to because im inlove with Kelly and Im not going to mess up like I did before

Cody: randy we will see you later me and ted have a match

Randy: take Kelly with you Samantha you leave now or I will call security

Samantha: yeah whatever but this isn't over '

And with that Samantha left the arena

Kelly: uh what a bitch I don't know how you married her

Randy: well it doesn't matter because now I have you look I got a match tonight so I want you to go to ring side for ted and cody's match okay

Kelly: yeah sure why not there like my brothers now right

Cody: come on kells

Randy gave Kelly a quick kiss and went with ted and cody she was now the first lady of legacy and man did it feel great now all she had to do was get maryse in

Cody: hey Kelly isn't maryse and mickie like your bestfriends

Kelly: yeah why

Cody: well we were thinking I like mickie and ted likes maryse and since your apart of legacy maybe you can get them to be apart of the legacy as well

Kelly: yeah im sure I can do that

Ted: look there they are

Mickie: hey kells cody ted

Hey they all said in unison

Maryse: Kelly where are you going and where is cadence

Kelly: she's with my sister and im going to the ring with ted and cody

Maryse: uh okay why

Kelly: because im the first lady of legacy

Mickie: what we wanted to be apart of legacy

Kelly: well you can be

Maryse: what are you talking about

Kelly: ted likes you maryse and cody likes you mickie and I have randy so there you go

Maryse: really I always knew you liked me

Ted blushed a little bit he didn't expect the French beauty to find about his feelings for her this way

Ted: yeah

Maryse: well I like you to

Kelly: okay we gotta go you guys go talk to randy okay and we will meet you after the match

And with that Kelly and cody and ted disapeared behind the curtains

(randy's locker room)

Randy knew that the time is coming were the legacy will dominate through the whole wwe


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I have not been getting the reviews that I want

So im thinking about not finishing the story if you would like

For me to continue with my story then please tell me in a review

Like I said revies=love=another chapter

And I have not see a lot of that latley

Thank you for your time

SoRandom


	4. The Beach

Kelly and randy layed in his hotel bed thinking about everything that has been going on she loved randy so much and she was glad to have him back in her life.

So kelly where do we go from here' I mean I know you love me and I love you where together now but I think we should move in together, kelly sat up surprised

Are you sure your ready for that kind of commitment I mean we just got back together you think where maybe moving to fast.

Come on kell when things happen you just gotta run with it ya know we have a beautiful daughter together I know you wasn't prepaired but you had to be right

Yeah randy I guess your right randy

Yeah and we can get a house in florida far away from samantha

Kelly couldn't help but laugh , so what about alanna

She is going to live with us to I think its time for her to meet her sister , he smiled and pulled kelly in for a kiss

Eveything where going great so far 3 months had passed and they closed a deal on a house alanna and Caydence had been getting along really well alanna even called kelly mommy now isnt that weird lol

Randy kelly and caydence and alanna sat on the beach talking eating and having fun like one big family untill everything seemed to get really ugly

Sand flew in caydence's eye and she begain to cry, kelly hopped up and looked to see none other then samantha

What the hell, she immediatley attacked samantha don't you ever in your life kick sand in my daughters eyes

Calm down kelly calm down, samantha what the hell is your problem kicking sand in her eyes she's alittle girl.

Your sitting on the beach with her and not to mention you have my daughter here to

Come here alanna, but alanna did not move instead she grabbed kelly's hand

This is my knew mommy, that broke samanthas heart she couldn't believe that her daughter was calling somebody else mommy

No im your mommy sweety , what have you two done to her

Samantha just stay away from me and my family, and with that randy picked caydence up while alanna was still holding kelly's hand and they left the beach.!!

**Okay so im running out of ideas for this story**

**Tell me what should happen next in a review **


End file.
